rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan of Arc
Jone Of Arc battled William the Conqueror in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 43 Where she was played by Molly Brown and mentioned in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 18 by Boudicca. Information On The Rapper (Note: For readability purposes, the French surname "d'Arc" (pronounced like "dark") is used instead of the English "Arc", as common practice with medieval surnames is to revert to native form. The English do not include the "of" in "house names".) Joan of Arc (French: Jeanne d'Arc; Joan/Jane/Jean of Arc; 1412-1431) was a French folk heroine noted for her bravery during France's Hundred Years' War, followed by her trial and death at the stake after capture by English forces in 1431. Born to a peasant family in northeastern France, as a teenager d'Arc had suffered firsthand the consequences of the Hundred Years' War. At around age 12 (per testimony at her trial), d'Arc claimed to have had contact with three saints in a vision that told her to drive the English out of France. A short time after, she joined a French garrison and passed as a man through enemy lines. From there, she began a campaign to retake occupied France. This included the dissolution of a 1429 siege at Orleans in nine days, and the capture of Reims later in the year that made possible the crowning of Charles VII. Following a sortie in which she was ambushed by French rebels siding with England, d'Arc was imprisoned at the English fortress of Rouen, where she would be tried in 1431 and convicted for acting against the Catholic Church as a heretic. She was sentenced to burn at the stake, and executed May 30 of the same year. More than 20 years after her death, Pope Calixtus III retried d'Arc after the war ended, at the behest of parties close to her. In 1456, the Pope exonerated d'Arc of heresy and declared her a martyr, leading to her beatification (blessing by the Church) in 1909 and full sainthood in 1920, almost 500 years after death. D'Arc remains influential in modern culture, both in France and elsewhere, with influence felt across television, film, art, music, and video games. Lyrics Verse One: The Maid of Orleans will show this weasel some real fear, I could sum up why I'm better than you, but that would take a hundred years! With divine guidance from God, I can tell you I'm the better rapper, William the Conqueror? I prefered William the Bastard! I'm stormin' this Norman with loads of lyrical rain, You won't be able to boast after I'm done bringing the pain, I'm the Deadliest Warrior, there's no way you can harm me, You couldn't disarm me, even if you brought your whole army! Verse Two: I look to the skies and see your demise, as the Lord God comes before your eyes, You I despise and so I surmise, feel free to die as you're chastised! Just stop there, Will, and feel the wrath of Joan of Arc! I'll make my mark, so harken as I spark and make this battle darken! Here's a story for the younger generations, William fought, but Joan stepped up and crushed this abomination! Begone, foul sinner, and take your shitty army as well, And while I lounge in Heaven, you can go burn in Hell! Trivia *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Characters